


What Friends Are For

by VeinsOfOpal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeinsOfOpal/pseuds/VeinsOfOpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trespasser spoilers are in this fic!</p><p>The Inquisitor must cope with what has been taken from her, yet finds herself hesitant to reach out to her closest friends. It's hard opening up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

Lips against hers, a cool and calming touch amidst the white hot pain emanating from her left arm. The anchor crackled, violent pulses dying down as Solas pulled away from her, eyes saddened. The pain dulled and Fade energies danced around the stump of a limb where the mark once was. Idalia's eyes were on Solas as he stood, catching his gaze and holding it.

"I will never forget you,"

The breath caught in her throat as he turned away from her, making his way towards the towering Eluvian. Each muffled footstep marking the increasing distance between them, and Idalia's chest tightened. Two years since she'd seen him, and he was leaving again. Parting her lips as the surface of the Eluvian shimmered at Solas' presence, and as he stepped through the mirror, she cried out; 

_**"Vhenan!"** _

The word came out broken, her voice cracking with the utterance of that sorrowed cry. The surface of the Eluvian stilled, and she stared at the mirror, the reflection of its light dancing in the tears that shimmered in her eyes. Her muscles throbbed and ached as she slumped where she sat, the adrenaline wearing off and allowing her body to express the stress of the clustered battles she'd pushed herself through to reach Solas. A shaky sigh left her, and she slowly brought her left arm up, Fade energies crackling and flaring where her limb once was. It ached an awful ache, but now... It wouldn't take her life. Thanks to... To Solas. It was then that a frown fell upon her lips, and she found herself aware of footsteps behind her. 

Blinking away her tears, Lavellan turned, seeing her companions running up the stairs, towards her. Dorian was ahead of Varric and Cassandra, rushing to the side of his friend. Coming to a swift halt at her side, he knelt down, warm grey eyes flicking to her blue gaze. "Idalia, the Eluvian went dark before he could come through, where is-" the mage began quickly speaking, though he fell silent as his searching gaze fell upon her left arm, or rather what was left of it. Reaching out with his own hands, he took the arm, lifting it for closer inspection as the crackling died down. Idalia was tiredly aware of Varric and Cassandra's arrival, though they, too, fell silent as they saw Dorian analyzing her arm, sharing his shock.

"Idalia, it's..." Dorian began, trailing off as his stormy eyes rose to meet her oceanic irises. Lavellan's expression softened as Cassandra and Varric looked to her for a reaction, for an answer.

"I know," the Inquisitor murmured softly, blue gaze flicking past Dorian, to the massive Eluvian resting at the edge of the cliff. "Solas knew it would kill me soon, and he... He took the chance to save me before he left," Idalia continued, looking back to her three friends. Varric averted his gaze, looking back at the stone form of the Viddasala, and Cassandra knelt beside Dorian. "We need to get you taken care of, we can hear what happened here later, you are the priority right now," The Divine spoke firmly, and Lavellan hesitated a moment before nodding in response. As Dorian and Cassandra got to their feet, Idalia took a deep breath, bringing her left arm close to her chest as she used her other hand to steady herself, slowly rising to her feet. The corners of her vision blackened as she stood, causing her to stumble, and she found both Cassandra and Dorian supporting her, her vision clearing to see them giving concerned looks. 

"Can you make it? That looks pretty bad," Varric noted, brows furrowed as his whiskey eyes flicked from the Inquisitor's arm to her face. "I'm sure I can walk on my own, I just need a moment," Idalia started, though finding herself cut off by Cassandra. "Nonsense, you are in no shape to. We will help you,"

"You've all fought as well, you shouldn't have to support-"

"Enough. We are helping you whether you want us to or not," Cassandra interjected once again with a tone of finality, and the Inquisitor fell silent. With one arm over Cassandra's shoulder, Dorian remaining at her left side for support. 

"Thank you," Idalia murmured quietly, and they slowly set off for the stairs. The mood was somber, no one speaking as they made their way back through the Eluvians, and to the Winter Palace.

\--

Idalia sat upon her bed within her room at Skyhold, the flickering fire within her hearth reflected in her blue gaze. With the Inquisition disbanded, soldiers were slowly packing up to head home. The companions who'd gathered for the Exalted Council were preparing their things for departure at Skyhold, as well. The Council had gone nothing like she expected, but so much had been uncovered... And yet, there was more to do. It had been about a week since the Council came to a close, and the remainder of the Inquisition's soldiers were preparing to leave Skyhold, for with the Inquisition disbanded, there was no reason to stay. She knew they ached for their homes and loved ones. Disbanding the Inquisition had been the beat choice. Lifting what remained of her left arm, she gave a soft sigh.

"Is it hurting?" A rich voice resounded from the stairs. Her gaze gravitated to meet Dorian's, and she found herself surprised she hasn't heard him coming. Too deep in thought, she supposed.

"Sometimes. It's alright, though," Idalia responded, dropping the stub of her left arm back to her side. Her eyes flicked back to the fire as Dorian made his way to the bed, quietly sitting himself beside her. "Are you doing alright? I know it has to be rough... and you've hardly said anything about how you're feeling," the to-be Magister prompted, and the former Inquisitor looked to her friend, gaze softening.

"I'm getting by, staying busy when I can. It helps," Idalia replied softly, her fingers fidgeting with the comforter of her bed. "You don't need to stay busy, you need to _rest._ You'll work yourself into the ground," Dorian interjected, a slight frown quirking the corners of his lips. She looked back to the mage, lips parted to speak before closing once more, a weary sigh leaving her. "I'm resting now, aren't I?" she responded, though by the sigh that Dorian gave, she knew her answer wasn't satisfactory. Shaking her head, she stood, making her way out to the balcony, noting the creak of the bed as Dorian stood to follow.

Thousands of stars shown brightly against the dark blue of the night sky, stable and constant. The soft silver light of the moon caught upon her fair skin, and the stars danced in her eyes. The chill of the cold wind stinging her cheeks spoke of the coming winter, and she tool a deep breath of the crisp air. as Dorian came to a halt beside her, crossing his arms. Her gaze remained upon the sky, though her throat tightened as she prepared herself to speak.

"Dorian, when you're asleep... How do you tell the difference between just a dream, and the Fade?" Idalia spoke , her voice quiet, almost carried away by the gentle wind. Dorian looked from the sky to her, raising a brow in curiosity. "You can just feel it usually, and know. I dont quite know how to explain it, you just... Know. Though I have to ask, why?" 

Idalia swallowed roughly against the tightness in her throat. So it was the Fade... She debated brushing off Dorian's question, as she now had her answer. Looking to him, and seeing the concern in his star speckled eyes, she dropped that notion. 

"When I go to sleep, I... I see him," she spoke, her voice faltering, causing her to fall silent as tears formed in her eyes. Dorian tilted his head, leaning in as if he didn't quite hear her. "See him... Solas...?" He filled in the blank in a softened tone, and she gave a nod, biting hard on her bottom lip to steady herself. Drawing in another deep breath, she looked away from Dorian and to the vast expanse of the sky. 

"Sometimes I see a black wolf across the distance, watching me. Sometimes, I see him... I think they're one in the same, he and the wolf. Dread Wolf..." she trailed off, voice barely audible in the quiet of the night. Dorian remained silent, waiting for her to gather the strength to continue.

A minute passed before she was able to bring herself to speak, a dry and humorless chuckle falling from her as she began to speak. "I'm sorry. Two years of hoping, just to have him leave again... It's still raw," she murmured, voice cracking ever so slightly. "It's alright, take your time," Dorian spoke softly. She found herself smiling slightly in spite of it all. Even with the snarky attitude he donned so often, he knew when to drop it. She was glad for his friendship. Another breath, she readied herself.

"When I see him, I stay still, watch him, too. I've been able to get closer to him than at first, but anytime I reach out to him, try to touch him... He disappears into the Fade, as if running away..." She fell silent, head dropping as she swallowed hard, trying to bite back tears that demanded to fall. "I miss him, Dorian... I love him," she whispered, a tear trickling from her eyes, falling from her face and coming to splatter onto the stone of the balcony. Shaking her head, she brought her hand to her face to wipe it away. "I'm sorry, I know you don't do well with this sort of stuff," she found herself apologizing, feeling stupid for talking about it. It wasn't often she spoke what was on her mind, even to her close friends.

Even so, she felt arms come around her, and with a shaky breath, she wrapped her arm around Dorian, pressing her face into his shoulder. "I may not be good with it, but it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to cry," Dorian sighed, tightly embracing his friend. She was silent for a moment, before her muffled voice was heard. 

"I miss him. I want him back now, I don't want to wait anymore,"

Her voice was broken and wearies and sad, and the Tevinter's own throat tightened. He felt angry, angry at Solas for leaving his best friend like this. Angry that she had to suffer in such a way. She was one of the strongest people, and one of the best, Dorian had ever come to know, and seeing her so distraught... It struck a chord in him. 

Resting his chin on the top of her stubbly blonde head, he pursed his lips before speaking. "I know, Idalia. You'll be able to find him, I know you will. With Leliana's spies and Cassandra's stubborn insistence, I know you will. And I have faith that you'll be able to save him from his foolish plans," the mage murmured, stepping back from Idalia. She brought her arm around herself as she looked up at the taller human, nodding her head as she sniffled. She gave a half-hearted smile. "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you, Dorian," Lavellan said in soft tones, looking to him l.

"I don't know, you might be rather lost without a dashing helper such as myself at your side," Dorian spoke proudly, a smirk upon his lips as the small warrior chuckled, shaking her head. "Not going to lie, I'd be totally lost," Lavellan laughed quietly, turning around and making her way inside. The fire in the hearth had died down, a few burning logs and embers remaining, a soft orange glow emanating from them. "I should get some sleep, or at least try to," Idalia conceded as she came to her bed, sitting herself on its side and looking to Dorian. He stood before her, crossing his arms as he looked down at her.

"Good, you need it. Those dark circles under your eyes are unbecoming," he joked, smiling for a moment as she laughed softly. "I may be gone by the time you awake, but remember the communication crystal I gave you, alright?" Dorian continued, and she gave a nod. "I'll have it with me wherever I go. If you ever need anything also, don't hesitate to contact me," the elf replied, and he nodded. "Of course. I'll talk to you later, and I hope all goes well," the mage finished, turning and making his way to the stairs. 

"Wait, Dorian," Idalia's soft voice cut through the silence as Dorian was about to descend the stairs. The human paused, turning to look back at the former Inquisitor. 

"Thank you for checking on me. I really appreciate it," Idalia spoke softly, and Dorian was silent for a moment. 

"It's what friends are for. Me, Cassandra, Varric, all of us. We'll help you through this," he paused once more, a moment passing before continuing, "You're my closest friend, I wouldn't be where I am without you," Dorian spoke in a reserved voice, a soft sigh leaving him in the quiet of the room. "Sleep well, Idalia," 

With that, the Tevinter descended the stairs before she could articulate what to say, leaving Lavellan to herself. Once she heard the door to the main hall open and close, she brought herself to her feet and approached her dresser. Taking off her clothes with moderate difficulty, she then donned her night gown and made her way back to her bed. Slipping beneath the soft white fabric of her Orleisian comforter, she curled up, her eyes falling closed. 

Slowly, she slipped into the Fade, to see her Dread Wolf once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than expected, but I think I'm proud of it. I hope you all enjoy! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
